I've Never Been So Happy
by Mentosqueen15
Summary: Reagan takes Amy out of town for a night. I suck at summaries, just read and find out :) Reamy Fluff.
1. Late Night Visit

_**A/N:**_ _ **I think I'll go with 3-4 chapters, but I'd do more if you like the story. Also, english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any language mistakes. And thanks to luvtheheaven for beta-Ing!**_

 _ **My very first Fanfic, so please tell me what you think and what I can do better :)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Night Visit

It was Friday night and Amy was lying on her bed watching _The 100_ on Netflix. Alone.

 _Why did Karma have to go on her stupid date with Liam? She knows Friday night is traditionally movie night, yet this is the third time she's not spending it with me. I don't even know what she sees in him; he's an asshole after all, and I'm pretty sure he's not worth canceling movie night with your best friend,_ Amy thought angrily.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her window. She couldn't help but smile, because Reagan was the only one who'd sneak into her room that way. She looked up and, sure enough, saw her beautiful girlfriend who looked back at Amy with excitement in her eyes. Amy quickly got up to open the window.

"Hey Rea, what are you-"

She suddenly was attacked by Reagans lips. While Reagan still tried to get in the room completely, she stumbled and both girls fell onto Amy's bed. After taking a few seconds to realize what was happening, Amy kissed Reagan back with all the passion she had. Reagan broke the kiss, and then looked intently at Amy.

"Hey, Shrimp Girl," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey. Wow," Amy gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"You liked that, huh?" She loved the effect she had on Amy.

"How could I not?" Amy asked, now smiling too.

"Yeah you're right. I mean, I _am_ irresistible," she said, making her girlfriend laugh. They both sat up, facing each other.

"So what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend."

Amy blushed a little bit. Reagan was sure she had never seen anything as cute as the blush that would fill Amy's cheeks whenever Reagan would compliment her.

"And I actually wanted to ask you something," Reagan said, suddenly looking down at her hands. She was nervous. It was still weird for Amy when Reagan got nervous around her. She'd never met anyone as confident as Reagan, even a little more than Karma, but sometimes, when Reagan would talk about something important to her, she became this little girl who didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy was worried now. Everytime Reagan got nervous, Amy started to worry about her.

"No, nothing's wrong, I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to cater that huge party some rich guys are throwing next weekend, and it's out of town, so I'm going to spend the night there. And, well, I was wondering if you might want to come with me?" She looked at the younger girl with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love too, Rea!" You could see the relief in the girl's eyes. "What made you think I wouldn't want to go?"

Reagan looked down at her hands again, fumbling around."I don't know…It's just that…you know, sometimes I feel like I'm just annoying you, and that I'm not good enough and that you actually don't want to hang out with me," the older girl said quietly.

"Oh Rea, that's ridiculous!"

Reagan looked up at her. "It is?"

Amy slipped closer to her girlfriend and took her hands. "Of course it is. I told you already that I really like you. There's no need to worry, okay? I love spending time with you." Amy smiled at her and received a small smile back. She gave Reagan a quick kiss, and then lay down on her bed again in order to continue watching her show.

"Didn't you watch this show like, a thousand times?" Reagan asked her.

"Yeah, I know, but come on, CLEXA!" Amy said, looking at her girlfriend, waiting for her to agree.

"Okay, you have a point there." Reagan smiled at her, "They actually remind me of us, sometimes. I mean, despite all of the killing stuff, and I'm not going to paint my face like Lexa," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't; I like you like this." Amy smiled at her.

"Can you stay the night?" Amy asked hopefully.

Reagan smiled and lied down, spooning her girlfriend.

Amy kissed Reagan's hand and cuddled closer to her, and suddenly, she didn't mind that Karma had canceled their movie night, because she couldn't imagine anything better than this moment right now.


	2. Princess

_**A/N:**_ _ **Here's chapter 2 guys! Thanks for all your follows and favorites, it really means a lot to me that people enjoy reading my story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one! I updated chapter 1 too, there's no new content, I basically just corrected my grammar mistakes, thanks to luvtheheaven for beta-ing my story :) This chapter isn't betaed yet, but I'll update it on Tuesday.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Princess

Amy was slowly opening her eyes, being dazzled by the sun. Reagan was behind her, one arm around her girlfriend. She slowly turned around, trying not to wake her up. Amy was just looking at her, thinking what seemed like the 100th time, what it was about the girl that fascinates her the way it does. Reagan was the first person ever who could make her stop thinking about Karma, in a good way. She knew she were in love with Karma, but ever since she met Reagan…this was different, exciting, it felt right, and most important, she knew that she wasn't the only one feeling that way. She was never so aware of how much the older girl already meant to her in the little time they knew each other than in that moment.

"You're staring." Reagan muttered, still not opening her eyes.

"No, I'm not", she whispered back, now smiling.

"Yes, you are, you're creepy" You could hear the amusement in the older girls' voice.

"I just like looking at you. You're beautiful."

She was smiling at Reagan, who now had opened her eyes, looking back with a slight blush on her cheeks. Amy laughed, she still couldn't believe that she actually can make her blush, well, sometimes.

"Stop it! Don't laugh at me!" Reagan said, now more awake as she sat up. She grabbed the pillow she was sleeping on before and hit Amy right in the face.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" She laughed.

"How dare you?", Amy asked with a played shocked expression.

"Aww, I'm sorry, did I do something you didn't like, Shrimp Girl? How about you come here and do something about it?" Reagan asked with a smirk on her face and one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Whoa, okay, that's it!" And with that, Amy grabbed her own pillow and smashed it in her girlfriends' face, who fell straight with her back on Amy's bed. Seeing her chance, she quickly straddled her girlfriend, pinning her hands over her head.

"So what do you wanna do about that now?" Amy muttered with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Well, I could think about a few things I would like to do right now…" With that, the younger girl leaned down to lock her lips with Reagans. Amy could feel her smiling in the kiss while slowly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey, Amy, have you seen my - oh my god, okay, OH MY GOD, I-I'll just, uhm, gonna…" Lauren was standing in Amy's door, clearly shocked about what she just witnessed.

Amy quickly jumped off of Reagan, startled by her step-sister.

"God, Lauren, what are you doing here, have you ever thought about knocking?" She asked her. They bonded over the last few weeks and hang out sometimes with Reagan and Theo, but that doesn't mean she's not embarrassed about being seen by her like this.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry, I just wanted-"

"It's okay, princess, no big deal, just go now, okay?" Reagan had one of her provocative smiles on her face.

"Don't call me that! Amy, tell your stupid girlfriend to shut up!"

Reagan and Lauren got always into fights like that, most of the timer because of Reagan calling her "princess". Amy would be happy to just ignore both of them, but unfortunately, they always think it's a good idea to drag her into their fight. Amy sighed.

"First, Reagan isn't stupid, and second, you two can do that out on your own, but later, can you leave us alone now, please Lauren?" She was nearly begging by now.

"Okay, fine. But you," she was pointing at Reagan "for the last time, stop calling me princess!" She then turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was a nice way to wake up. What?" Amy was glaring at her.

"Stop calling her that, it doesn't do much but making her like you even less. You know she's my sister, and she's actually a really good friend if you know her better. She's not nicer than to anyone else, but still a good friend."

"But she is a princess. The princess of the devil, but still." Reagan joked, trying to get the blonde girl on her side. "Reagan."

"Okay, fine, I won't do it anymore. But at least tell her how to knock on doors, that wasn't the first time.

"Good girl." She planted a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up from her bed. "You wanna get breakfast?"

„I'd love to, but I actually have to go now", she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"What? But why?" She was disappointed. She couldn't spend as much time with her girlfriend as she'd want to, because of all the DJ gigs and catering she has to do. That's probably why she was so happy that Reagan wanted her to keep her company this weekend.

"I have to pack some stuff, and you should probably do that too, we have to go in like-", she took her phone from the nightstand and looked at it for a brief moment, "4 hours". Amy stood there, pouting at the brunette girl.

"Hey," Reagan said, going closer to her, "You'll get to spend the rest of the weekend with me, plus, I'll get you Donuts on the way, okay?"

You could immediately see Amys face light up as Reagan mentions the word "Donuts". She knew exactly how to cheer her girl up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and if you go getting your stuff together right now, I'll get the big box", she was grinning at her girlfriend.

"Deal!" she practically yelled at her and disappeared quicker than Reagan ever saw her in the bathroom. She grinned to herself about how adorable her girlfriend was and slowly made her way to the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to say me goodbye?" she said laud enough for Amy to hear. And just as quickly as she disappeared she came back. She looked her deep in her eyes, gently cupping her cheek, and then she kissed her. It was a slow, long kiss, the ones Reagan secretly loved the most. Amy slowly backed up after a couple of seconds. "See you soon", Amy smiled at her, quickly making her way to the bathroom again.

Reagan went downstairs to her truck. Sitting in the seats, she couldn't help but smile to herself, she was sure she had fallen for the blonde girl. She knew Amy was different, she wasn't like her ex. She knew, she wasn't a phase to her, Amy even told her that the night after the pageant. But she had to admit that she was a little afraid. She shook her head. No, she knew it wasn't the same, and she knew Amy would never hurt her. With that, Reagan drove to her apartment to pack her stuff for the weekend.


End file.
